


Mr. Ackerman's drawings

by Iisusanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Biting, College Student Eren Yeager, Dry Humping, Eren Is a Little Shit, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/pseuds/Iisusanii
Summary: Levi teaches art at Eren's college, in fact, he was the reason Eren had changed his major. He had spent the last two years lusting over Levi, spending every one of his lunch hours in his teachers room, along with many other students. One day he finds himself alone in the room with the raven. He catches the man sketching out something and decides to ask the question he's been wanting to know forever; just what does his teacher draw during class?





	Mr. Ackerman's drawings

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on my Tumblr page, thank you anon! I love writing about these boys, especially when art is involved =P I may or may not continue this onto another chapter if it's well received. So yeah, enjoy some smut!

Eren’s favourite lesson in college had always been art, for the last two years he had spent more time in Mr Ackerman’s room than anywhere else on the campus and, he was fortunate enough that Levi seemed to enjoy his company too. It had been Levi who first convinced Eren to take art as a course. When he had first arrived at the college, he was studying photography but had to take art as well; due to it being part of the requirements. 

He had had his heart set on photography, he loved photographing people and nature. Something about it was so alluring, that was, until Mr. Ackerman came along with that sweet ass of his. So Eren had changed his major, all because of a pale man with piercing silver eyes. 

His mother had first been disappointed in him, she had always wanted him to become a photographer. She had even already set up him up with a job as an assistant; but the heart wants what it wants. 

The brunet found himself during his lunch hour sat in Levi’s room, occasionally he had other students there as well. He had known Levi was a passionate and caring person and as long as people didn’t bother him during the hour he would happily let them be in his room. He knew, after all, that college could be a difficult place for students and he offered his room as a safe haven for some of them. 

But Eren wasn’t one of those people. He used this room at lunch for far different reasons. Mainly just to see Levi sat at his desk, filthy thoughts running through his head as he imagined riding the raven up against the wall. His ass pressed onto the glass.

But unlike other days, Mr. Ackerman’s room was empty. He was sketching at his desk, Eren loved to watch him. He was always so fascinated by the way he held the pencil, the small flicks for light markings on the paper and watching his brows furrow with each movement. Passion in his eyes as he drew. Eren wanted nothing more than to be a subject for Levi. 

But he knew it was all in his head, though he could swear his lecturer spent more time with him than anyone else in the class. He had praised the boy on more than one occasion and it never failed to make him blush, much to his dismay. It had been obvious to everyone that Eren had a crush on his teacher. 

He was thankful that Levi never seemed to bring it up or pay attention to the teasing he was sometimes objected to. He continued watching Levi, until the man looked up and smiled at Eren. God, that smile done things to Eren. Sinful things.

“What is it Jeager? You’ve been staring for a while.”

“Uhh, nothing Sir. I was just wondering what you were drawing is all. I love all your work, you know that.” He said, yet another blush appearing on his cheeks. He wasn’t ashamed to admit to his crush that he loved his work. He wasn’t the only one in the class to think so. 

“You really want to see it?” Levi spoke, a growl leaving his mouth at the end of his sentence. He licked his lips and smirked as he watched Eren blush more profusely.

“Yes, uhm, yes please, Sir.” 

Levi blinked and hummed at that last word. Eren always called Levi Sir, though time after time the raven had asked him to call him Levi. Nothing more, nothing less. It was the same with all of his students, he liked to remind them that they were not in school anymore. College was different. 

College was _very_ different, Eren thought. 

He felt himself harden underneath the desk, feeling relief that at least he wouldn’t be able to see his member through his work space. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming in this moment. But he watched Levi with lust filled eyes. Was his teacher making a move on him right now? 

There was no one else in the room and the raven was still eyeing him up, biting his lip occasionally. The brunet bit down on his tongue to stop himself from moaning. How could he be doing such things to the boy without even placing a finger on him. 

This was it, Eren thought. He was going to take this moment as a sign. He had wasted long enough watching his teacher, all the previous ‘encounters’ coming back to him. The way Levi would lean over him to show him where he could improve his drawings, the way he would bend down in front of him in those tight pants that exposed his delicious ass. 

The way Eren would catch the raven looking over at him as he drew. He had spent the last two years wondering what he had been drawing during those lessons of his. He had mostly guessed it was subjects that they would be working on next. 

Eren took a breath and stood up, walked over to the door and turned to look at his teacher. Levi looked confused in this moment, wondering if he had freaked out the younger man. Maybe, he had been too forward in his flirting with the brunet. But he had tried almost everything else, he had only masturbated this morning but seeing those gorgeous teal eyes of his had done things to the older man. 

It had always been the same when he had to teach Jaeger, he knew it was sinful but he had spent the last few months lusting over his younger student. He was now feeling concerned, he could lose his job over this.

“I’m sorry Eren. That was wrong of me.” He spoke softly, ashamed that he had acted upon his feelings. Then watching in curiosity as Eren didn’t move from his position at the door. 

“Oh, Sir, you will be sorry.” 

The lock clicked. 

Eren pulled the curtains over the glass pane, ensuring no one would be able to see in. He walked over to Levi and glanced down at his drawing. He let out a small gasp, the drawing was of him. Not only that but…

He was nude. 

His teacher had drawn him nude. What was more alluring, was that he had captured him perfectly. He was lying on a strange bed, legs wide open. His hands stretching his cheeks apart, he looked slick. Beads of sweat covering his body, his hair sticking to his face, eyes blown wide. Cheeks flushed, he was biting down on his lip. 

“Woah.” Was all he could offer the older man. 

This filthy drawing of him had come from the hands of his crush. Levi was looking up at him, a devilish grin set across his face. His pupils huge with lust, he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life and Eren took the plunge in that moment. 

He pulled the chair out from the desk and looked down at his teacher, noting the noticeable bulge in his pants. Levi went to stand up and the brunet took control and pushed him back down. 

“Don’t move.” He growled at him. 

Where had this come from? He had been far from dominant in his past sexual encounters, but seeing his teacher look at him this way sent his confidence into overdrive. Adrenaline running through his veins. He watched as his crush thrusted below him, clearly trying to get some friction against his clothed member. 

Eren straddled him, but not before pulling his pants down revealing his swollen leaking dick. The piercing he had shining underneath the light, Levi went to touch him and he smacked his hand away. 

“Be a good boy. Keep your hands to yourself. Who said you could touch me?” He teased. 

Levi whined and pouted at him. He still hadn’t said a word, but he didn’t need to. His actions had spoken louder than his words ever could. 

Eren perched himself down, directly hitting Levi’s crotch. Earning himself a low moan from the older man, he wrapped a hand around his dick and started pumping himself. Growling and groaning into his teacher's ears. He could hear the pants coming from Levi as well. Low, but noticeable when they were this close. 

Levi couldn’t hold himself back anymore, watching Eren losing himself in front of him. Panting so eagerly, moaning so delicately, thrusting himself against the raven. He grabbed onto Eren’s hips, ignoring his previous instruction and grinded up against him. Feeling the friction against his own oozing cock. 

The brunet arched his back at the action, and then attacked Levi’s neck. Biting down onto it before smothering him in wet sloppy kisses, which only made Levi thrust his hips up again, his grip on the younger's hips getting more intense. Small red crescents making their way onto his hips. 

“Uhhhh, Levi.” Eren moaned. Loud and unashamed. 

He was sure the bell had rung at some point, but in this moment the pair didn’t care. Too caught up in each other, Eren feeling confident after he had locked the door, he was sure no one would be able to interrupt them.

That moan, set Levi’s instincts into action. Becoming almost animalistic, he grabbed Eren’s neck and pulled him away from his own before biting into him, tasting a little metallic in doing so but not stopping. He could hear the groans and mumblings coming from the boy’s mouth, urging him to continue. 

Eren began to pump himself faster, broken sobs coming out of his mouth as Levi continued to bite and mark his caramel skin. The raven let go of his students head and moved his hands down, tracing each and every one of the boy’s beautiful muscles. Before moving Eren’s hand out the way and taking his rock-hard dick into his own hands. 

“Ah-Ah, shit. Levi, it’s too good!” Eren almost screamed. 

Thrusting himself into Levi’s hands. Levi continued his assault on the hard member in front of him whilst also pounding himself into Eren’s ass in a vain attempt to release himself. He shifted himself below his student, and thrust up again, groaning at the friction against his dick that he was now feeling. 

He used his thumb to smear Eren’s pre-cum over and down his throbbing cock, savouring the little whines, groans and moans coming from his mouth. He used his thumb to play with that sweet, silver piercing of his. 

The touches stirred something inside of Eren, as he held on to Levi in a death grip. Hands gripping that back of his head, nails scraping against his undercut. Pounding himself to meet Levi’s broken thrusts. 

“ _Sir_ , I can’t hold on much longer, it’s too much.” He huffed out in between breaths. 

“Then don’t hold on, cum.” Levi growled the words at him. Nearing his own release, feeling the familiar coil build up in his stomach. 

His thrusts becoming irregular, his breath hitching in his throat as he watched the brunet flush and crease up his face the closer he was to getting his release. After what felt like forever, Eren let out a long and pent up roar as he came on himself and down Levi’s beautiful pale hands. 

Riding out his orgasm, but still meeting the thrusts of the older man. He felt Levi stiffen underneath him, his teeth colliding with Eren's skin again, as he bit down and came himself. Eyes rolling back slightly at the feeling. 

Both of them sweating and panting, grinning at each other and glowing in the aftermath of their orgasms. That was, until the heard a knock on the door and someone trying to enter. 

“Fuck, shit fuck.” Levi reluctantly pulled Eren off his lap and placed him on the desk before getting him a tissue and ordering him to clean himself up. “Fuck, Eren I’m late for my next class.”

Eren just sat on the desk, wiping up his cum before standing up and pulling on his trousers, he grinned at his teacher. No panic in his voice, no worry in his actions as he pulled the raven into a deep kiss. He felt Levi relax into him, before pulling away he put a piece of paper into his teacher's pocket and ordered him not to clean himself up, for he would do that himself later on. 

Levi nodded his head in agreement and sent Eren on his way. Straightening himself up and trying to get rid of the clear blush on his face before starting his class.


End file.
